


Day 10 - With Animal Ears

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott decides to be a bit adventurous in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - With Animal Ears

“What if someone recognizes us?” Elliott as he and Beau walk into the store. Beau scoffs in response.

“No one ever recognizes us, babe. What makes you think that the one time someone does it will be someone who is shopping in a sex store?”

Which, is true, Elliott guesses, so he decides to drop that excuse for trying to leave. If he's honest, he mostly just wants to go back home. It wasn't his idea to come here in the first place, obviously. They had been on their way back home after seeing a movie, but Beau had noticed this place off the highway that he claims he's been wanting to check out for at least a year now.

“And what exactly are you wanting here?” he asks. They pass a large display of sex toys and Elliott makes sure to walk far away from it.

“I don't know – I was thinking of something for you,” Beau answers as he seemingly navigates his way throughout the store to the lingerie. Elliott is starting to wonder if it's true that he's never been here before because he sure seems to know the layout of the place pretty damn well for a new customer.

Beau is looking at some lace panties when a store employee comes up to them (at least it's a girl).

“Can I help you two find something?” she asks, pushing her blond hair behind her ears. 

“Um, yes, actually,” Beau says, “I'm looking for something so that my boyfriend can dress up as a cat?”

“Now that's something I can help you with!” she exclaims happily, before looking over at Elliott with a smirk. “Is this him?”

“Yeah, surprisingly,” Elliott mumbles, embarrassed. “And Beau – I don't want to dress up as a cat! What the fuck is that all about? Are you a fury?”

“What? Babe, do you even know what that is? I just want the kitten look for you-”

“Why? Why is that even attractive? Do you want to fuck cats or something?”

The girl laughs as she searches through the clothing racks.

“No! Oh my God, Elliott, haven't you seen girls put on cat ears and stuff-”

“For Halloween!”

“Oh for Christ's sake, don't you watch porn?” Beau asks.

“No? And if I did, it wouldn't involve women, thank you very much.”

“You two sound like you've been together for years,” the girl laughs, turning around and handing Elliott a headband with cat ears and a tail. It's a sex toy, with a fucking tail on the end of it. If Beau thinks he's going to wear that for him, he's downright insane.

“We have,” Beau says happily, taking the tail from Elliott and examining it.

“Oh! You want a collar, too? We have all colors, and tons of different chains...” she trails.

“We don't want any of this, thanks,” Elliott snaps, handing the ears back to her and turning to Beau. “Let's go home.”

“Oh, babe, come on! You don't ever dress up for me!”

“Oh, are you one of those vanilla sex couples?” the girl asks.

“Excuse me? No, we are not. We do plenty of non-vanilla things in the bedroom,” Elliott says defensively.

“Like what?” Beau asks, apparently disagreeing with him.

“Like – like,” Elliott stutters, straining to think of any examples at first, “Like yesterday! We had sex in the back of Eric's car while he was getting something out of his house!”

“You touched me for like, a minute. That is not having sex. And that was so vanilla!”

“Okay, I think you two need an intervention on your sex life,” the girl says, “You need some serious spice put in there. And I think something like this is perfect.”

“If he'd actually do it,” Beau mumbles as he browses through the collars. Oh, hell no, Elliott is not putting that on.

“I'm completely satisfied in the bedroom, thanks. Let's go, Beau, please?”

“But-”

“Beau.”

“Ugh, fine. Thanks for your help, Miss,” he says sadly.

“No problem. We're open on Sundays, by the way,” she says, winking. Elliott groans, Beau smiles slightly.

***

Oddly enough, Beau doesn't bring up the sex shop incident even once after it had occurred. He doesn't complain at all, and Elliott feels downright guilty.

After thinking it over he realizes he was being extremely closed minded. After all, Beau always does what he asks, no matter what it is. If he wants to go somewhere, Beau goes with him, no questions asked. If he wants to have sex, Beau does, if he doesn't – Beau doesn't ever ask again.

And this leads him to the conclusion that Beau deserves this. He's such a good boyfriend, and Elliott is feeling like a terrible boyfriend for not even listening to him. 

So one Tuesday evening, when Beau is out buying groceries, Elliott decides to go to that little shop and buy the stuff to dress up as a freaking cat for him.

***

“Target was a madhouse, Jesus,” Beau says, setting the armfuls of groceries in hand on the counter and huffing. “And they were almost out of that weird vegan frozen thing you like. But I got the last one! I was so happy.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Are you okay? You sound like you're upset,” he says as he puts up the groceries. Elliott stands up from the couch and sighs.

“No – just – I'll be right back,” he says, making his way into the bedroom and shutting the door. He is not prepared for this whatsoever. What if Beau thinks he looks silly? It's an irrational thought, of course, but his mind is full of thoughts like that. 

He puts on the ears first. They're simple enough – a black headband with kitty ears. He looks in the mirror and cringes – he looks ridiculous. How anyone could get turned on with this – he has no idea. But he continues. Instead of just wearing normal clothes with this (or being completely naked – both of which terrible ideas) he bought a small nightie type thing – see through black with lace along the edges – and puts it on. Okay, he looks a bit better now, he has to admit, as he looks in the mirror. There's only one thing left (he skipped getting the tail – there are some things he's just not ready for and that was one of them) – the collar.

He puts it on, and looks at the leash thing he's gotten for Beau to attach to it. He nearly doesn't put it on, but something inside him tells him to at least try it for Beau, and he does. 

“Elliott? Are you alright?” Beau calls from the kitchen. “I've got dinner cooking and I wanted to like, have you around or something. I'm lonely!”

Elliott rolls his eyes. Beau can be so needy sometimes. 

He takes a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen, his heart pounding hard in his chest, begging to explode. Beau is looking down at the stove when he walks in, stirring what smells like some type of stir-fry. It's not until Elliott sits down at the bar that Beau looks over – and drops his spatula onto the floor.

“Oh my God – you – you bought – you're wearing -”

“Meow,” Elliott says, and Beau laughs.

“You did it for me?” he exclaims, turning off the stove and rushing around the counter to wrap his arms around him. It's not the reaction he had expected, exactly, but it's definitely good so far.

“Well, yes,” he responds, sliding the end of the leash into Beau's hand. The embrace breaks and Beau looks down at it, then back at Elliott.

“Bedroom?” he asks.  
He didn't have to ask.

“Do you want me to crawl?” Elliott asks, trying his best to get into character for him (or get into being an animal – God, this is weird).

“Jesus, if it doesn't bother you, then yes, by all means.”

He does. It's degrading, but at the same time, turning him on somewhat – being down on his knees like this.

He can't believe he's actually getting into it.

Beau shuts the door behind them and starts undoing his jeans, pulling Elliott closer by pulling the leash.

“Lick it, Kitty,” he commands. Elliott does as he's told, sticking his tongue out, gliding it along the underside first, around the tip, before swallowing him down. He keeps his hands on his own thighs, letting Beau direct what he does. His lips pop off and he looks up expectantly.

“Do you like it?”

“Fuck, like it? You're driving me crazy,” he replies, pulling the leash and guiding him back down. He licks his cock again, moaning as he does. “Fuck yes...”

Heart beating fast, he puts a hand over himself, because, goddamn, he's turned on about it now. He starts to pull his mouth off and stop sucking for a moment, but Beau yanks him back down, forcing him to keep going. 

“Fuck, baby, I'm close, shit,” Beau moans moments before cumming – Elliott swallowing every bit, sitting back on his knees after he finishes. He's still touching himself afterwards, Beau yanks him up and leads him to the bed.

After Beau has clothed himself again, he turns his attention to Elliott's cock, pushing the thin fabric aside and wrapping his hand around it.

“Oh, fuck,” Elliott moans, throwing his head back onto the bed and grasping the sheets. He's having the hardest time keeping still, he wants Beau inside of him, dammit, but he's already finished, but fuck – even his hand feels amazing.

“Cum for me, kitten,” he says, and that's it – he's gone. He's trembling as he finishes, cumming all over his chest and the outfit, but he doesn't care. 

“Beau, oh my God, fuck,” he moans at the end of his orgasm, Beau's hand not leaving his cock until he's completely finished.

Beau cleans him off – helping get the outfit and collar off as well.

“Thank you for that, baby,” Beau tells him, kissing the area behind his ear. They're in the bathroom now, washing up.

“Don't thank me, I liked it too,” he laughs. “I'm sorry for being so closed minded about it at first – I'm just – not used to stuff like this.”

“I did notice you were missing a tail, though,” Beau teases, smacking his backside lightly before they make their way back to the kitchen to finally have dinner.

“You're pushing it,” Elliott tells him, laughing.

He doesn't tell him, but he's going to get it for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after writing this I realized that this wasn't cosplay AT ALL (it was supposed to be Day 07 at first, but then I noticed that Day 10 was "With Animal Ears" so I made it that one). Also - once again, I apologize for mistakes. These one-shots aren't going to be perfect - and weren't meant to be haha


End file.
